


Advice

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Amezona is still my OTP but this seemed fun, Arizona is the boss, F/F, Nobody asked for this so here it is, Seriously I’m sorry, Slight spoilers for early Season 14, Threesome - F/F/F, conversational, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: Amelia wants to work out her sexuality. Luckily, the local neighbourhood gay girls are there to help her out.





	Advice

I’m telling you, I just needed a moment of sunshine.

It had been a shitty day. (More like a shitty life, really.) I’d just lost a patient - sweet kid, huge tumor, you do the math - so... Not great. I could’ve gone to cry it out, been a complete baby, but, well, fuck that. I needed a break, and I knew exactly who to go to.

Arizona.

Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t like that. (Sure, she’s gorgeous, but that’s not the point.) I had only pure intentions - she had a girlfriend, and I’m not a _complete_ whore. We’re just friends. We fucked around with each other in Hopkins. (And, before you say it, it was _not_ in that way... God, you really are dirty minded, aren’t you?) We were pretty close.

I think I liked her heelies. Or maybe it was the blonde hair. Or the fact that she didn’t question the fuckton of oxy in my bag.

Wow, I’m getting off-topic. Anyways, the truth was... I _may_ have had another reason. (But it still wasn’t like that. So stop judging me.)

You see... Recently, I’d been having this, uh... Realisation, I guess. It all started while I was out for a drink. (Of Sprite. Sober and proud.) I was alone, but it was all cool, because I was _supposed_ to be meeting Owen. (Oops.) Thing is... Well, he was running late, and... It’s not important. But this cute girl comes over, and offers to buy me a drink. One thing led to another, and...

Well, let’s just say that Owen didn’t get a chance to drink with me after all. I was kinda preoccupied, doing something (someone) else.

But... I’m _straight_. I’m straighter than straight. Very much into guys. Penis. Hell yeah.

(I think I may have enjoyed that night with her more than my night with Koracick, honestly.)

So... Long story short, I decided to get some sexuality advice from the out-and-proud lesbian. (See? I had a valid reason.) And after searching throughout the Peds floor, and in literally _every_ room with a knocked up woman, I figured... Well, she was with Carina. Duh. Either sleeping with her, or talking to her. So I headed off to the exam room where Carina tends to hide out in (while she studies orgasms, of course), and... Sure enough, they were both there. They’re a cute couple... Carina kissed down Arizona’s neck, bit her earlobe, that kinda thing. (I think I maybe watched for too long. Sorry.)

“Uh... Hey.” I said, breaking their... interaction.

Carina wasn’t fazed at all. (Which is typical of her. God, I have nothing but respect for her sexual badassery.) But Arizona’s head snapped up, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. (Deer? Rabbit? Fuck it. Doesn’t matter.)

“Amelia!” Arizona called out, voice sweet like honey. “Hey! We were just, uh... Never mind.” It was like I had never seen anything. (Adorable.)

“No worries.” I grinned, eyebrow raised. “My fault for walking in on you two.”

“Yeah, um... Anyways, what was it you wanted?” Arizona asked, her cheeks bearing a tint of red. (I wondered if her chest sported the same colours, but that’s between you and me.)

“Actually...” I think I might’ve lowered my eyes then. (In retrospect... That was probably because of the boob thing.) The truth was, this was... well, an awkward topic, so I naturally had no clue how to approach this. Sexuality? Not something I’ve ever thought about. “I... was wondering if you could give me some advice.”

“Mm?” God, was she ever cute. Lips pressed together, eyes big and blue... Okay, I should stop. “Oh! Go ahead!”

I glanced at Carina, a little unsure, and she shifted slightly. “Would it be better if I left?” She asked, with the strong Italian accent I _wished_ her brother had. It’s nice. (Maybe a little hot.)

After a moment of consideration, I decided that there was really no point in her leaving. “Nah... It’s cool.” After she nodded, I looked back over at Arizona. Her head tilted, blonde hair tumbling down, dimples vanishing. (Maybe I’d worried her. I don’t know.) “It’s, just...” God, this was weirdly awkward. As you can probably imagine. “I kinda slept with a girl. Not that long ago.”

Both girls’ eyebrows raised, Carina’s in amusement, Arizona’s intrigue. “And?” The blonde said, with blatant curiosity clear in her voice.

“And I liked it...?” I blurted out. “It was... kind of incredible. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had good sex before, but... Holy shit, it was _incredible_.”

Carina snorted slightly, but... not in malice. (I sure hope not, anyways.) More just in entertainment. “Your first time with a girl?” She guessed.

I nodded. Since when was I mute? I opened my mouth, trying to find words. “Yep... Pretty much. And I’m _straight_.” (Neither of them looked convinced.) “So... I was wondering, uh... What does this mean?”

“Wait, wait, let me get this right. You slept with a woman?” Arizona asked, voice not quite surprised.

“Mm-hmm.”

“And you liked it?”

“Yeah.”

“But... You still like guys?”

“Yep.”

Arizona smiled slightly, dimples returning. “Honey. You’re bisexual.”

I mean... I’m not. (Or maybe I am. Whatever.) The thing was... I couldn’t find a single reason to disprove that. Not a one. So I settled for “Yeah, maybe.”

Arizona laughed - that gorgeous, melodic sound. “Yeah, definitely. Sweetie. You really didn’t know?”

“What? No!” I may have been blushing. (Shut up. I was embarrassed.)

“I could’ve told you that.” Arizona grinned.

“But... What?! I’ve never been with a girl!” I said, eyes widening.

“It’s the lesbian thing.” Arizona said, eyes shining. “I have a gaydar.” Carina’s lips turned upwards in amusement - apparently that’s a word that she’d never heard before. “Besides... You’ve always stared at girls, Amy. Always.”

“Amelia.” I correct, as if it actually mattered. “And... Since when?!”

“Since always.” Arizona giggled. “Us sat looking at Herman’s tumor? You’re not very discreet, are you?”

I groaned, humiliated. (Yes. I stared at Arizona while I was showing her the tumor. So what?! It’s not like I actually _did_ anything.) My eyes looked over to Carina, but apparently she was more than fine with all of this - if anything, she was enjoying it. “I was _not_ looking at you. Not like that.” The lies didn’t roll off of my tongue as easily as I’d hoped.

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Arizona said. “Just pointing out. I knew.”

“Can we change the subject, maybe?” I asked, ever-aware of Carina’s presence. Even if she didn’t seem uncomfortable, I still didn’t want to push it.

“Sure thing.” Arizona laughed. “Actually... I’m pretty sure that Carina needed you. Right?”

Carina nodded, amused grin fading into something slightly more professional. (Well, professional for somebody who studies _orgasms_ for a living.) “Ah, yes... I was just wondering. Here.” She gestured to something on the scan currently on the screen - one that was, presumably, mid-orgasm. (Not that that was important, or anything.)

“Wow... That’s a pretty huge aneurism.” I said, grateful for the chance to distract all three of us from what had just happened.

“That’s what I thought.” Carina smiled. “You can clip it?”

“Without a doubt.” I said. Any neurosurgeon worth their pay would’ve been able to. “I could schedule it for tomorrow, no problem.”

Carina laughed a little. (At my confidence, maybe? It’s kind of a mystery.) “Sure thing.”

“Wow, though... This study’s diagnosing all kinds of nasty shit, huh?” I blurted out. “My tumor, this aneurism... You’re basically saving lives with just the power of masturbation.”

Both girls had to laugh this time. “Yeah?” Arizona giggled. “I guess so...”

“It’s beautiful.” Carina said. (I’m still not sure if she was talking about the saving lives, or the masturbation, or whatever. I wouldn’t put anything past her.)

“Mm... Yeah.” I laughed. “I still can’t believe you’re actually allowed to let women masturbate while you study their brains.”

“Best job in the world.” Arizona mumbled dreamily. (Adorable.)

“You even have a box full of toys.” I said, laughing still.

“Mm-hmm.” Carina gestured to something next to the computer - and Jesus, there they were. Just sitting on her desk. She, once again, wasn’t fazed in the slightest - but Arizona sure was. (And maybe I was, too. Just a little.)

I couldn’t help but meet Arizona’s gaze - there was something about her, some air of embarrassment, that made her even more adorable than usual. (Stop judging me. I’m allowed to _think_ , aren’t I?) Even so, there was something else in her eyes. Something indecipherable. And... I needed to stop staring, so I spoke up again. “Personal question. Do you use them yourself, by any chance?”

I thought that my smirk was enough for Carina to not go into detail, but apparently not. “Of course!” Eyes bright and demeanour not even remotely changed, she rummaged through the box, before pulling out a vibrator. Small, pink, and thankfully clean. (The one I picked. Don’t go broadcasting it to everybody.) “Ah, here! My favourite.” Arizona was already blushing, but her face turned even redder when her girlfriend added “Arizona seems to like it, too.”

At that moment, I think I may have zoned out for a moment. I. Do. Not. Like. Arizona. Robbins. But even so, the idea that we’d used the same toy... It seemed intimate, amazing, incredible. (Hot.) I still don’t know why, but... That statement, alone, along with the blonde’s blushing face, had me practically crossing my legs.

My eyes must’ve darkened, because suddenly something in Arizona changed. “Mm-hmm...” She was a million miles away from the cute, humiliated, exposed girl that she was just a moment ago. “Although, honestly? I think I can do a better job with just my fingers and my tongue.”

I think my heart might’ve skipped a beat. Those words - were they aimed at me? I was half-expecting a reaction from Carina, but there’s nothing. (Except maybe a mild look of approval. Something was going on.)

So I stayed silent, stunned, as Carina and Arizona began to whisper something to each other. Something that left both girls grinning wildly. Then, Arizona turned back to me, baby blue eyes dark and full of... Something. (Lust? Lust.) “So, Amelia...” Her voice was still sweet as sugar, but there’s an edge to it now, something that had my heart pounding. “You had your first time with a girl, huh?”

She took a step closer to me. I swallowed. “Y-Yeah.” I tried my best to keep calm, and confident, but my voice still shook. (Can you really blame me?) Her eyes looked up and down my body, and I shivered ever so slightly.

“You said it was incredible.” Arizona said, taking another step forwards. “Right?”

I nodded, struggling to get my act together. I impulsively stepped back, and ended up falling, rather inelegantly, onto the chair. Part of me realised that maybe it was deliberate, that this was what I was supposed to do, but I was too distracted by a certain blonde.

“But how can you know, if you have nothing to compare it too?” Arizona pointed out. “That’s just... unfair, on your part.” (She may have had a point.) I just nodded along, watching as the blonde headed closer and closer, getting down on her knees in front of me. “So, I say... We fix that.”

What happened next was honestly a mix between pure insanity, and heaven on Earth. I trembled as Arizona expertly pulled my shirt off, unclipping my bra in the process, although she left it hanging. “Arizo-“ She cut me off with a passionate, forceful kiss, leaving me breathless. Speechless. Wanting more. (Wanting her.)

“Shh.” Arizona cooed, her kind side becoming something more interesting, more... _hot_. “No words. ‘Kay?” I opened my lips to speak, but she placed a soft, delicate finger to my lips before a word could escape. “Ah, ah... What did I just say?” I nodded instead. Seeing Arizona take charge was... Interesting, at least. (Okay, maybe I liked it. A lot.) Either way, I didn’t protest as she lifted me ever so slightly to slide down my pants. “You’re wet.” She smirked, observing my panties - the black material did _nothing_ to hide the growing wet patch there. “And you claim you’re a straight girl? Tut tut, Amy...” At this point, I didn’t even try to correct her on my name, simply groaning as she began to rub at my pants. “There we go...” When Arizona seemed satisfied, she pulled my panties away too, spreading my legs wide.

Up until this point, I had completely forgotten about Carina - so it took me by surprise when I felt two cold, beautiful hands curl around my breasts, cupping them. The bra that hung there was quickly discarded, gone, and replaced by well-filed nails ticking at one of my hardening nipples. A soft whimper left my mouth, causing Arizona’s lips to curl upwards slightly, but the hands didn’t stop, gently massaging my breasts until the pink buds were fully pert and hardened. Then, feeling delicate fingers twist and tweak my nipples, I let out a curse before I could stop myself.

Arizona immediately looked up at me. “Amy...” She shook her head, as if disapproving. “You really don’t learn, do you?” Her fingers began to trail up my thighs, and I bit my lip hard - the only way to stop myself from speaking up again. “Guess I should teach you a lesson... Do as you’re told.” She began to gently trace my outer lips, dragging her finger along them, before darting in to find my clit. My mouth couldn’t hold back a gentle sigh, and those gorgeous blue eyes seemed to both lighten and darken at the same time, somehow. Grabbing my legs, she placed one on either shoulder, spreading my legs further apart. Dangerously close to falling all the way off of the chair, I trusted in Arizona, her hands on my hips now as she kissed up my thighs, alternating legs every time, until she reached my centre. She placed a kiss on my clit, and a moan escaped, my hips bucking ever so slightly at the contact. (I’d never been eaten out by a guy. Ever. This was all new territory.)

All the while, Carina was getting more and more adventurous, gently leaning in and whispering softly into my ear, “You’re beautiful, Amelia.” She playfully bit the shell, before trailing kisses down my neck, her thumbs drawing small circles on my back.

Gently at first, Arizona began to suck on my clit, and I moaned even louder. (Shit. It felt incredible.) She flattened her tongue, dragging it along the bundle of nerves while her fingers teased at my core. She slipped two in, slickly and quickly, and I groaned, going mad with pleasure as she began to thrust. She continued the same action - dragging her tongue up and down, flicking my clit on every upstroke, while her fingers sought out my g-spot.

It was Carina who was ever-changing. She slipped around to my side instead, getting a look at my face as she took one of my breasts in her mouth. She played with the nipple with her tongue, clearly just as experienced as Arizona was, and the combined efforts of the girls were bringing me close, _so close_.

Arizona reacted immediately when she felt my walls clench around her fingers, hitting my g-spot once more before withdrawing, licking myself off of her fingers as I came, spasming. Carina rode out my high with me, taking Arizona’s absence as a chance to sit on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and switching breasts until I had finished.

I must’ve been silent for, what, five minutes? Simply speechless. Both of the women’s gazes were trained on me, and I gasped for breath, stunned. “... H-Holy shit.”

Arizona flashed her dimples at me, perky smile back again. It was as if nothing had happened - as if I had imagined the whole event. (I hadn’t. My clothes were still off, and I’m pretty sure I still wasn’t quite recovered.) That innocent face, combined with the best sex I’ve ever had... Not to dismiss Carina. She was completely otherworldly. The two of them together, though? More than I could handle. An overindulgence, for sure. (Although maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.)

“So... Good advice?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I am well aware that absolutely nobody needed this in their life, but I have provided it anyway. What did you think? If the Calzona stans don’t try and murder me, and people actually seem to have enjoyed this, I’ll write another chapter. Who knows?


End file.
